


Among the Stars

by stuffwithbits



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffwithbits/pseuds/stuffwithbits
Summary: Simon and Catherine meet on the ARK. And it's everything beautiful.
Relationships: Catherine Chun/Simon Jarrett
Kudos: 5





	Among the Stars

Simon blinks heavily a few times before staring down at his hands, his human hands, studying his palms and fingers like he's never seen them before.  
"We made it," he whispers reverently.  
"Catherine!" he calls, smiling brighter than the artificial sun peeking it's way down a crack in the stone ceiling, "we made it!"  
He spins around, eyes searching for his companion. All he sees is bare rock.  
"Catherine?" He calls, taking a few shaky steps forward. "Cath?"  
Simon's steps quicken, hands bracing themselves against stone walls, pushing himself further and further out of the cave and onto a wooded lane. He pauses then, staring up at the impossibly blue sky, breathing deeply and taking in the scent of flowers and dirt and trees and /life/.  
He moves forward, reveling in the sounds of life, in the chirping of birds and the babbling of a brook and feeling the soft smooth velvet of flower petals between his fingers.  
He was alive. He was /alive/ and whatever happened next would be okay if only he could have this moment, this one moment to feel human again. He kept walking.  
Dirt paths turned to gravel, which turned to sand, which gave way to a vast expanse of water and a lone figure on the shore.  
"Catherine?" he calls.  
"Catherine !"  
"I can't believe we actually made it."  
"Well we did," she replied.  
"I'm so relieved," Simon confesses.  
"It's okay, Simon," Catherine reassures him. "Everything's okay now."  
Simon catches up with her, on the shore of a large river, opposite a huge, futuristic city.  
"Of course it is," he says, taking her face in both of his hands. His /human/ hands. He presses his forehead to hers and she grabs his arms, leaning into him.  
"Now that I'm with you," Simon whispers.  
Catherine pulls back just an inch to meet Simon's eyes. "I'm so glad you made it. /My/ Simon."  
"Your Simon," he repeats, breathless, before pressing his lips to hers with reckless abandon, pulling her as close as possible and gasping into her mouth when she grips him tighter, tighter, eliminating all space between them.  
Simon leans back just enough to stare into Catherine's eyes and says, "No pressure. We can go as fast or as slow as you want."  
Catherine giggles before kissing him again, pulling him against her, relishing in finally feeling his body against hers, real and in the flesh. Some tiny thought in the back if her mind tried to warn her that not everything was as it seemed, but she pushed it away, gave Simon a tiny nip on the bottom lip and pulled back to say, "It's okay, love. We have thousands of years."  
Simon nuzzles her nose with his before kissing a languid trail along her collarbone and up her neck. "Let's get started then."  
The sky above them shone an impossible blue, clouds scrolling by lazily as they connected, finally, in all the ways they'd always wanted to.


End file.
